Freckles
by hersheygal
Summary: What’s in a name? Why does Freckles affect Kate so much? Why does James affect Sawyer so much? Why can’t these two just tell each other their true feelings and leave their pasts behind? Skate.


Freckles

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Wait, am I writing a SKATE fic! I think I am! Let me explain so you jaters don't shoot me. I was watching Confidence Man, you know there one where Kate has to kiss Sawyer in order for the inhalers for Shannon, but then he really doesn't have the medicine? Well I got to thinking, how does Kate feel about being called Freckles? And does she feel different now then how she felt then? I wanted to explore that in this one shot. Well, that was the main goal, but then it ended up with Kate pursuing Sawyer as you will see. Now maybe I should leave this to a skater but I just felt like doing it.

This takes place after Sawyer comforts Kate in ?.

After Kate's crying episode, Sawyer made sure she was all right and then he made up some lame excuse to get away.

"I gotta go chop some wood now. You think you can handle yourself without me Freckles?" Sawyer grinned as he stood up from the table.

A small smile appeared on Kate's face. "I'll be fine. Thanks Sawyer." She nodded gratefully at him.

Sawyer looked down and then back up at her. "Well," Sawyer seemed to be about to say some smart comment but seemed to then think better of it. He nodded at her and walked away.

Kate sat there for a long while. Sawyer comforting her had reminded her of what she liked about him. She knew there was good in him. He seemed to only want to show it to her, though now and then he'd reveal a little of himself to others. She wished desperately to be able to have a serious conversation with him, to maybe tell him about her past. She felt that if they could tell each other the honest truth, then maybe they could help each other overcome their pasts. But she knew Sawyer would never agree to that.

Freckles. She smiled. Oh how she loved it when he called her that. She remembered when he had first started calling her that. It had made her furious. Back when she had first met him, she couldn't stand him. She didn't think anyone could have been more uncaring than him. Every time he called her that, she would stiffen up, restraining herself from killing him. She despised him and the name.

But soon, the nickname grew on her. She started realizing who the true Sawyer was. The James that was hidden beneath. When she found out Sawyer's real name was James when Locke started calling him that, she couldn't believe it. Ever since then, she wanted to call him that and see what he would do. But she was afraid that he would get angry with her and it would destroy any ties she had worked so hard to make with Sawyer.

Now whenever Sawyer called her Freckles, she would get a chill down her spine. She knew Sawyer made up a lot of useless nicknames, but this one for her was special. Sawyer and Kate both knew that. It was like his way of saying he cared for her.

But why would a name get her so worked up? And would Sawyer get angry with her for calling him James? There was only one way to find out. Kate stood up and walked out of the hatch. She knew that Sawyer had been acting different ever since last night when Ana had been killed, but she didn't know why it bothered him so much. He hadn't acted like this when everyone else died.

Kate walked through the jungle and found Sawyer at the spot he had been when he had made her read his letter, chopping wood. "I see you've made a lot of progress." Kate said, noticing the wood in a pile.

Sawyer turned around. "You missed me already Freckles?"

Kate grinned, fighting the urge to shiver at the name, "No. I just needed some air and I stumbled upon you."

Sawyer continued chopping wood. "Uh huh."

"So.. how are you doing?"

"What?"

"How are you doing? I mean Ana and Libby's deaths are going to be hard on everyone, but you seem to be taking it harder than you have before." Kate held her breath, knowing she was going into dangerous territory.

Sawyer stiffened and stopped chopping wood again. "Why do you think that?"

"You're acting different Sawyer."

"What? I can't be human too? Just because I-"

"It's ok." Kate interrupted him. "You don't have to make up excuses for being upset." Kate said softly and she walked over to him.

He dropped the axe and turned to her. "I don't huh?"

"Yeah." Her heart started beating faster. She was getting somewhere.

"Well what if I told you that I don't feel sad?" Sawyer said.

"It's okay because I know you. I know who you are and I'm ok with that, James." Kate swallowed hard but she looked into Sawyer's eyes and waited for his reaction.

The sad expression on his face quickly turned to anger and he became guarded again. Any walls that were beginning to fall built up twice as high. "Don't you dare call me that ever again." Sawyer said harshly, and he grabbed her arm.. "Don't pretend you know all about me."

Kate tried not to show that his reaction bothered her but she must not have been able to because he pointed it out.

"Oh don't act so surprised." He sneered, still holding onto her arm

She had no idea what she was doing, or why she did it, but she grabbed his arm with her other hand and then leaned in to kiss him. She had caught him completely off guard and he didn't kiss her back but she continued. She needed to press on. Finally, he started kissing her back with a furious passion.

When they couldn't go on any longer, needing air, they broke apart, forehead to forehead, their bodies as close together as they could be, gasping for air.

Kate savored the moment. She had finally gotten through to Sawyer in a way she had never imagined. Finally, Sawyer spoke up. "Well I didn't know you had it in you Freckles." He said, looking at her in the eyes. He let go of her and she tried not to let it show that she wanted more.

He shook his head. "You want a fairytale ending? Go find the doc. You'll never find one with me." He started walking away.

"Sawyer!" Kate called after him. He didn't respond and she ran over to him and stopped him, grabbing his arm. She looked into deeply into his eyes. She saw pain and hurt in them. She knew if they worked together they could conquer that pain. She wanted to stop his suffering and ease hers as well. "Don't do this. Don't shut me out."

Sawyer saw the same pain in her eyes, but there was no way he would do this. Not again. He'd just end up hurting her. She didn't deserve a man like him. She deserved someone like Jack, a man that wouldn't fail her.

"I'm sorry Freckles. I can't." He shook her off his arm and left, this time, leaving Kate behind.

Kate started sobbing as she collapsed to the ground. She didn't want a fairytale ending. She wanted Sawyer.

A/N: EEK what's up with my sad stories these days? Well anyways, please review. I'm anxious on your opinions on this. Oh and for those of you waiting for my next chapter of Death Is Not The End, I am working on it but I am sort of stuck. I will get it up as soon as possible!


End file.
